gupfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
Episode 7 "Anzio is the Next Up!" "Tsugi wa Anzio desu!" (次はアンツィオです ! ) is the seventh episode of Girls und Panzer. It originally aired on Novermber 26th, 2012. Plot Miho, Hana and Yukari travel to the hospital in the town of Ooarai to visit Mako and her grandmother, Hisako Reizei, who was admitted after she collapsed during the previous episode. The girls arrive to find that Hisako has regained consciousness and has seemingly recovered. Miho learns that Mako's grandmother is her only remaining family. Mako lost her parents whilst she was young: The last time she saw them, they'd had a fight and were yet to make up. Miho remembers that the last time she saw her own mother was under similar circumstances, after an incident relating to Sensha-dō caused her to leave her previous school. Having lunch together the next day, Anglerfish Team celebrate their first tournament victory. They also discuss the odds in their next match, and Miho relates the backstory to her dislike of Sensha-dō. The previous year, Miho, then a student at Kuromorimine Girls Academy, had been the commander of the flag tank during the tournament final against Pravda Girls High School, competing for the school's tenth consecutive tournament victory. However, during the battle another Kuromorimine tank to slid off a cliff into a raging river. Miho abandoned her vehicle to save the crew of the sinking tank from drowning, but in her absence the Kuromorimine flag tank was knocked out, losing the match. Yukari assures Miho that she believes ensuring the safety of her teammates was the right choice. With Ooarai training hard for the coming match against Anzio Girls High School, Miho is inundated by the heavy responsibilities of managing the poorly organised Sensha-dō club. The members of Anglerfish Team each chip in to divide the workload: Miho discusses strategy with the student council, Hana helps sort through club documentation, Yukari catalogs repair parts, Mako drills tank driving and Saori offers relationship advice. Hana discovers evidence that other unrecovered Sensha-dō vehicles may still exist in Ooarai's possession, prompting a search through the school carrier for more tanks. Yukari and the history buffs discover a Renault B1 bis. Mako and the volleyball team locate a 7.5cm KwK 40 L/43 high velocity cannon compatible with the Panzer IV, which was being used to hang up laundry. Saori and the first years search the lower decks of the ship, but eventually get lost within the dark depths of the carrier. When Miho, Hana, Yukari and Mako go to rescue them, they find the lost girls in a cargo hold containing a Porsche Tiger prototype. The new finds cannot be made ready in time for the next match, however, Miho addresses the Sensha-dō club with an invigorating speech. The scene cuts to the final shot of the match against Anzio. Anchovy, the commander of the Anzio flag tank, is seen slumping over the wreck of her P40, as the commentators declare a victory for Ooarai. Characters Introduced *Hisako Reizei *Midoriko Sono *Anchovy (Seen on screen, not named) Tanks Appearing * Panzer IV * Panzer 38(t) * Type 89B * StuG III * M3 Lee * PzKpfw III Ausf.G (in flashback only) * Pzkpfw VI Ausf.E (in flashback only) * T-34/85 (in flashback only) * Renault Char B1 bis * VK 4501 Porsche Tiger * Carro Veloce CV.33 * Semovente da 75/18 * Carro Armato P26/40 Main Events *Anglerfish Team visits Mako Reizei and her grandmother at the hospital in Ooarai city. *Miho's backstory is revealed. *The Sensha-dō club find a KwK 40 L/43 main gun, a Char B1 bis and a Porsche Tiger to supplement their forces. *Ooarai triumphs against Anzio Girls High School in the second round of the tournament. Trivia *This is one of the two times that Hana Isuzu changes her hairstyle in the anime having a long braid (similar to Rukuriri's one but longer) instead of her usual released hair. The second being in Episode 10 where she had a hair bun. *The sailors working on the lower decks of the school carrier wear different uniforms to the girls on the main deck. *The Char B1 bis is found next to a sign marking the speed limit as 30km/h. This is a reference to the low top speed (28km/h) of the B1 bis, a factor that stymied its ability to counter the German Blitzkrieg during WWII. **It can be compared to Ooarai's M3 Lee for the fact that both had a heavier gun in the hull and the lighter gun in the turret. But, the Lee is much faster in speed and production than the more heavily armored French tank. *Yukari rejects the soul name of 'Montgomery' in reference to the poor reputation held by Montgomery outside of Britain, specifically in France during the German blitzkrieg of 1940. **Montgomery will later gain his fame in the desert where he confronted Rommel's tanks and won the battle in El Alamein, turning the tide of WWII in the desert. **While becoming very popular, he was often in conflict with other Allied generals (especially Omar Bradley, George Patton and Dwight Eisenhower) and was heavily criticize for his egocentrism and his extreme caution. After the failure of Operation Market Garden he was chastised by the Allied Command. *The battle against Anzio is almost entirely skipped in the anime series. It is covered in a separately released OVA episode. *It is not explained how the Porsche Tiger ended up deep inside the ship's hold. It is revealed in the OVA that it was recovered with great difficulty through the efforts of the automobile club. *It is revealed that Mako Reizei is afraid of ghosts; so much so that she would prefer waking up early. *The ending sequence features Anglerfish Team riding their upgraded F2 variant of the Panzer IV although the gun wasn't fitted yet to the Panzer IV. Gallery Hisako.png|Mako's grandmother IMG 20160602 231035.jpg|Pravda tanks in the previous year's finals Miho's Tiger I in the crosshair.jpg|Miho's abandoned flag tank Shiho-miho-maho.png|Miho reprimanded by her mother MihoNishizumi01.jpg|Miho Nishizumi YuzukoKoyama01.jpg|Yuzu Koyama Yukaris compass.png|"Go west Guderian" Category:Episodes